


Say Something

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R has been acting elusive and distant and Waverly thinks R is cheating on her, but it was all a misunderstanding in the end.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

“Again, Y/N!”

Nicole yelled for you to get up and try again. What were a few bruises compared to actually being able to defend yourself? To not have to rely on your most badass and sweetest girlfriend ever, to continuously keep saving you? You push yourself off the ground and get into position.

“Good. Now the trick is to wear out your opponent before they wear you out. We’ll need to work on your stamina and endurance, Y/N.”

“I know. Thanks for helping me, Nicole.”

“We’re family. We protect our own. Now, go wash up. I’ve got to go back to the station in time for my shift, and you need to clean up before Waverly sees any of that.”

When you went into the bathroom and washed off the blood off your hands and face, you smiled at your reflection. Pretty soon, you’d be able to hold your own, and you wouldn’t be such a distraction to your girlfriend whenever some revenants showed up. You’d also be able to help search for them. Because your girlfriend and her sister didn’t deserve to be cursed. Wynonna’s daughter didn’t deserve to be cursed either. So, you used that as your motivation to keep training. And you used the worry that Waverly had for you, as your motivation to hide these bruises and scars for now. 

Luckily, she hadn’t said anything to you about the lack of intimacy. Yes, you two still kissed, but you made sure to hold her hands whenever she tried touching your sides. Those were the ones where the bruises were still evident. And whenever she tried to lift up your shirt, you’d be the one to take hers off and pleasure her. You’d always fall asleep before she could reciprocate. But until you started to heal, you couldn’t take chances of her seeing the bruises and cuts. 

________

_“Hey, Y/N. I got off work early. We should go have dinner.”  
_

_“I can make us dinner tonight. We can stay in.”  
_

_“Alone time with you? I like that a lot, Y/N. I’ll be there in twenty. Need me to get anything?”  
_

_“Nope. You can just bring your beautiful self.”  
_

_“Aww, baby! Okay, I’m on my way. I love you.”  
_

_“I love you too, Waves.”_

________

When Waverly was on her way to you, she had never been more excited. For weeks, she thought she had done something to push you away. Because you had been so distant to her lately and whenever she would call you, your phone would be off. She trusted you. She did. But why did it feel as though you didn’t want her to touch you anymore? Was it because you felt like she wouldn’t reciprocate? Waverly had to admit she had loved the extra attention you had been giving her in the bedroom, but now it was a concern. She hadn’t done anything but kiss you these last few weeks. She wanted to taste you again and see your body again. 

You didn’t hear your girlfriend get in because you were busy talking with Nicole on the phone.

_“I’ve got to go. Waverly is on her way here. I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

Waverly couldn’t breathe. So that was why you didn’t allow her to touch you anymore. Because someone else was pleasing you. Someone else was getting to see every part of you. She couldn’t do this. Not now. She quietly slipped out the door and left. When she had driven a good distance away, she called you.

_“Hey, Y/N. Wynonna called. I’m going to hang with her for a bit. Rain check?”  
_

_“Of course! You have fun with your sister. I can always cook for us some other night. I love you.”  
_

_“I - love you too, Y/N.”_

 

Wynonna was concerned. She had never seen her sister cry like this in public. 

“What happened?”

“Y/N. She’s been cheating on me.”

“Okay, she cheated on you. Can’t say I would’ve suspected her of ever doing that to you. But look. You’re crying in public. You made me promise you to get you out of sight if you ever got like this. So I’m taking you back to your place. You can cry it all you want there.”

Wynonna got her sister and drove her. She was pissed that you, of all people, could hurt her baby sister like this. 

_You messed with the wrong Earp, Y/N._

_______

When Wynonna couldn’t find you and when she couldn’t reach Nicole on her cell, Wynonna put two and two together. So when she finally found you two sparring in a compromising position, you both quickly got up when you heard a gun being cocked.

“Wynonna?”

“Wyn!”

“So you’re the dumbass who thought she could break my sister’s heart by cheating with my so-called best friend. Nicole, I’d stay put if I were you. Don’t make me run after you. Why shouldn’t I kill you, Y/N?”

“Cheating? Oh my god, is that why she didn’t come over? Waverly thinks I’m cheating on her?”

“Yeah, she does, Y/N. And seeing you two on the ground like that, makes me believe that you’re a fucking scumbag.”

“Wynonna! We’re not together! Y/N and I have been training together.”

“Exactly! So when there are revenants, Waverly won’t get distracted trying to save me all of the time. Wynonna, she got that nasty wound last time because I couldn’t defend myself. I don’t want her getting hurt, so for the past few weeks I’ve been training with Nicole.”

“Prove it! Fight me. Right now, Y/N. Let’s see what Haught here taught you.”

You remove your shirt, and Wynonna can’t help but gasp at the cuts and bruises that litter your body. There was no way you had been having sex with Nicole. But she still needed to make you pay for making her sister cry. Wynonna put her gun away and got close to your face. You should’ve anticipated that she would fight dirty, but you didn’t. So you took a punch to the face. You shook it off and stood there as Wynonna kept punching you. You didn’t care. You weren’t going to make Waverly even more upset at you. You remember the last idiot who hit Wynonna. Waverly was on them like flies drawn to horse shit. After a few more hits, Wynonna pulled back. 

“Fine. I believe you. But next time, no more secrets from my sister. Got it?”

“Understood.”

“Good. Now, let’s go get you some ice.”

“Come on. I’ll come with. Someone needs to explain to Waverly what’s been going on, and I’m pretty sure Y/N can’t take much more.”

“Not today at least. Thanks, Nicole.”

_______

When Wynonna took you back to your place, none of you thought that Waverly would be there.

“Wynonna? Nicole? What the hell are you two doing here? I’ve been looking for - oh fuck! Y/N? What happened? Who did this?”

“Waves, you should get Y/N some ice first. Then, we can all explain everything.”

She gets some ice for you and a washcloth and starts cleaning you up.

“Start talking.”

“So good news is that Y/N wasn’t cheating on you.”

“And? How do you know that?”

“Because apparently your girlfriend here has been training with Nicole to beat some demon scum. And I may have lost it seeing you cry earlier and her being on top of Nicole.”

“You were on top of Nicole, Y/N?”

“I had just managed to pin her down when your sister caught us. I swear it was just training. How fast I can pin someone, so I can retrieve my weapon. I promise you I would never cheat on you. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was training and doing all of this, but I didn’t want you to get worried.”

“So you would have rather let me think that my girlfriend was cheating on me?”

“In hindsight, I didn’t think you’d ever think I would cheat on you. And I just wanted to be able to defend myself. You got hurt so badly the last fight because of me. Because I needed you to save me. You lost focus, and you got this scar.”

“You two can leave. My girlfriend and I are going to continue this conversation.”

Wynonna whistles softly and her and Nicole leave.

“Y/N, do you think I care about getting this scar?”

“No, but I do. You shouldn’t have to risk your life saving mine. And I’ve been getting good lately with Nicole.”

“Well, from now on, the only one who’s going to train you will be me. Let me see how bad it is.”

When she takes off your shirt, she begins to tear up.

“Baby…No more training with Nicole. And Wynonna…I’m going to speak with her.”

“It’s okay. I’m alive. We both are. I promise I won’t keep anything from you again.”

“Oh, I know you won’t. You’re not getting out of my sight until you’re completely healed.”

“I suppose that’s fair. I’m really sorry I made you think I was cheating on you.”

“Well, it didn’t help when I heard you talking on the phone and seeing someone soon.”

“It was Nicole.”

“I figured. And when you’re all healed up, we’ll train together. But with weapons. Not our fists.”

“Nicole thought it would be best if I learned with my hands before moving on to weapons. At least if a weapon is ever taken from me, I can rely on my hands.”

Silence envelopes the two of you as Waverly helps clean you up. 

“Will it hurt if I hold you tonight?”

“It’ll hurt a lot more if you don’t. I love you, Waverly.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Waverly gently holds you in her arms as you rest your head against her shoulder. You knew the two of you still had a lot to talk about, but for now, you could rest easy knowing she wasn’t giving up on the two of you.


End file.
